Trepanation of People's Skulls
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Based off the two minute college film pilot! Grim decides to give Billy and Mandy a trepanation of their skulls in hopes of making them feel lightheaded. Little does he realize that it only made Mandy more sadistic than normal! What will happen when Mandy takes Grim's scythe and uses it to gives other people trepanations? Only craziness and chaos will ensue!
DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own 'The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy', which belongs to Maxwell Atoms and Cartoon Network!

Okay, the other day, I saw the 'lost' pilot of Billy and Mandy, which was a two minute film Maxwell made in college, involving the idea of 'trepanation'. Now, this was back before the show was more developed and made, and heck, even Mandy was a little different. She was actually a little more sadistic than the final product, but she was actually smiling... and yes, yes, I know; "YOU FOOLS, YOU'VE MESSED WITH THE NATURAL ORDER!", we all get that. Billy was slightly smarter, but you can tell it was still Billy. Well...

You guys ever wondered what would happen if that two minute short film was expanded on as an episode? No? Well, too bad, I'm going to write it on how this two minute short would have been portrayed as an episode anyway! This might be two to three chapters long, so keep an eye on it! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"PEW! PEW! PEW! AH! AH! AH!"

Those were the sounds of Billy, the idiot who was, as per usual, playing around with his action figures. Billy was laughing like mad as he was now sounding like a pirate, moving one of his action figures.

"ARGH, MATEY! YOU HAVE BEEN CAPTURED AND ARE FORCED TO SERVE YOUR PENALTY!"

Billy then moved one of his action figures again as he said in a nice, but scared voice, "But Mr. Pirate Guy, I only wanted to surf the waves..."

"Oh, well, why didn't ye say so? Let's have a pool party!" Billy moved the other figure, voicing him with the pirate voice, then he screamed a loud "YAY!"

It was then a black shoe stepped right on the second action figure, snapping it in half. Billy looked up to see a frowning blonde haired girl named Mandy glaring at him.

"...That's when the pirate slammed the surfer dude and broke him in half." Mandy said, in her usual not caring tone.

"Awwww..." Billy said, looking down, disappointed.

"Now, if I may bring you back to cold, hard reality for a few minutes... have you seen Grim anywhere? He was supposed to be doing the dishes!" Mandy said in a cold voice.

"Grim? Grim... Grim... nope, haven't seen him!" Billy gave a smile.

Mandy sighed as she put a hand on her face. "Why do I even ask you..."

It was then a green portal opened up as a walking skeleton with a black robe and scythe came in, a bandage was clearly seen on top of the skeleton's forehead.

"GRIM!" Billy smiled as he hugged Grim.

"Get off of me, Billy!" Grim said, waving Billy off of his legs. "I'm still trying to recover!"

"Grim... you weren't doing the dishes. What was more important that you had to skip over my instructions?" Mandy asked Grim, her eyes burning with hatred.

Grim frowned as he looked down. "Relax, Mandy, I am about to do the dishes, I just had to go to a very important doctor's appointment."

It was then Billy noted the bandage on Grim's head as he gasped, "Oh my gosh, Grim, what happened to your head?"

"Yeah, why do you have that bandage on your head? You're the Grim Reaper, you can't feel pain." Mandy raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I do!" Grim pointed out the flaws.

Mandy paused. "Oh, yeah... I guess burning your bones several times does count as pain... I guess I forget how much pain I give to a person..."

"Anyway, the reason I put this bandage on me head, is because I was getting trepanned." Grim said.

"Tree what?" Billy asked, lifting his head in confusion.

Mandy raised an eyebrow in interest. "Trepanation? You were getting trepanation?"

"Indeed." Grim nodded.

"I'm sorry, but what does tree pan nation mean?" Billy asked... then smiled. "Is it a nation that honors all trees and pans? And if so, what kind? Maple, oak, frying, boiling, oil?"

"No, no, no, Billy, trepanation is not a nation... nor does it have anything to do with trees or pans..." Grim said as he sat down.

"Grim is actually on the right track. Let me see if I can explain it in a way so that an idiot like you can understand, Billy..." Mandy said, taking a deep breath. "You see, back in the age of the dinosaurs, people have always experimented with other's heads... usually by putting a spike in it... but it usually came with bad side effects."

"Yes, but nowadays, thanks to modern technology, nobody has to worry about the side effects. You see, a flaw in evolution caused their brains to not have a lot of breathing room within the skull, thereby not giving their brains their full potential. In order to get that potential, a small hole is drilled into the skull... and that's trepanation in a nutshell." Grim explained.

"Wow..." Billy's eyes widened. "That sounds like fun! Can I give it a try!"

"You want to be trepanned?" Grim said in surprise... then his eyes widened as he got an idea as he looked over at both Billy and Mandy. Mandy glared at Grim.

"You better not be thinking of doing something funny..." Mandy frowned.

* * *

A few moments later, Billy and Mandy found themselves being strapped to a table as Grim was sharpening his scythe. Mandy frowned as she said, "Of course you were thinking it..."

"Now, normally this is done with a drill... but I think me scythe will do just fine..." Grim said as he raised his scythe towards Billy and Mandy.

Billy was giggling like mad as Mandy looked a bit concerned, or as concerned as she could be, raising an eyebrow with her emotionless face.

Grim then used his scythe to poke a hole in Billy's head as Billy gave a big smile and laughed.

"HEE HEE HEE! IT TICKLE-HURTS!" Billy laughed as he was being let go.

"...great. I think you made Billy even more of an idiot than he is now." Mandy frowned as Grim came over.

"Yeah yeah, just hold still, Mandy." Grim said, raising his scythe as he poked a hole on top of Mandy's head as Mandy shut her eyes.

Mandy paused as Grim conjured up a bandage to cover her head. Grim then smiled as he asked, "How do you feel?"

Mandy rubbed her head a bit as she said, "Actually, it's not all that bad. You know, maybe this trepanation thing isn't so bad. You say anybody can get trepanned?"

"Indeed." Grim smiled as he put his scythe aside.

"...interesting." Mandy paused, getting an idea, most likely thanks to the open hole in her brain. "Grim, you already delayed in washing the dishes already, so... by hand, WASH THE DISHES. NOW. Before I give unto you my unspeakable wrath..."

Grim sighed as he got up. "Fine, fine... I'll get to the dishes."

As Grim left, Mandy called, "And make sure ALL the stains are cleaned."

Mandy paused as she turned to see Grim's scythe. Getting an idea, she picked up the scythe as Billy noticed. "Hey, Mandy! What are you going to do with Grim's scythe?"

Mandy gave a smirk. "You know... I think I want to try out some trepanation on other people... I can't explain it, but... it somehow makes me... feel more powerful when I cut holes into people's heads..."

Billy paused as he put his hand on his face. "I don't know, Mandy... didn't Grim always tell us not to touch his scythe or something along those lines? Because..."

Billy then blinked as he started to think. "Uhhh..."

"Oh, Billy... I believe there are some marshmallow pigs in the back yard. You better go out and catch one." Mandy said, in her usual emotionless voice.

Billy's eyes narrowed as he ran out. "THOSE MARSHMALLOW PIGS ARE MINE!"

Mandy gave a slight smile, holding Grim's scythe. Oh, she was going to have some fun with this...

* * *

And there's the first chapter! How was it? I won't say much about the next chapter, but let's just say that Mandy is... well, as usual, she is going to be a lot darker... Grim is probably going to regret giving Mandy a trepanation now... well, anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
